


the year of conception.

by whatfeature



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie, Vignette, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfeature/pseuds/whatfeature
Summary: naruto decides he’ll be making hinata’s face go red at least three times a day, he’s going to randomly lean over to kiss her breathless over a bowl of ichiraku’s and in the summer he’ll be sure to give his wife sunscreen rub-downs.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue; ascension

after the debacle on the moon the air around hinata feels a few degrees warmer than the rest of the world.

"thank you," naruto mumbles into the warmth of her chest as her arms cradle him, fingers brushing the hairs on his scalp. he feels his breathing slow down as the tension in him drains away just from hinata’s fingers running through his hair, bright snatches of sensation where her nails sink into his skin. 

hinata touches as easily as she has from day one. for a minute naruto plays at fighting the heat that fans out in his stomach, even with hinata's fingers playing with naruto's hair and the others like she's thinking about holding his hand, it still feels more normal than anything.

there's a knot floating inside of his chest that starts to bloom out, making his ribs feel too small and frail to contain it. his heart trips, something inside of him twisting, like something warm is trying to crawl up the walls of his stomach and he knows the way his face heats up means he's blushing. it’s pleasant even though he feels like he's sizzling inside his own skin.

hinata hums, breathes into the top of naruto's head, tiny kisses pressed into his hair and deep, hitching breaths under naruto's ear. he starts to drift in it, the fog of comfort overtaking the worry once in his head. hinata's heartbeat is steady and sure under his ear, like hinata always is, always has been.

the moon shines full and bright above the lovers, illuminating them in it’s brilliant light. 

this feeling is winding its way all through naruto, it's bigger than he is, stronger than he is. 

this feeling is gripping him, turning into a pull and the floor suddenly swooping out from under him. familiar emotions he doesn't want coil low in his belly, it aches his muscles bunched tight and knotted. 

it's nothing physical yet, but he can feel it anyway, the coaxing buzz around his spine like an adrenaline rush, everything slowing down and speeding up all at once, the pull just under the surface that he knows not to trust completely, the pull he’s never going to trust completely. he can tell how easy it would be to sink into it and let the ache take charge.

it's too much—too intimate, too new, too real and _hinata_ , _oh_ , _hinata_. there's a literal heat between them.

suddenly, naruto gets his fingers bunched in hinata's hair and starts pulling. 

it takes too long to sink in, what he's doing, where his lips are, what his hands are touching. it’s too late to do anything but more. kiss harder, kiss— _hinata_ , _hinata_ —deeper, hold her tighter, pull her thigh until she has to hitch it over naruto's or fall.

naruto's hand is hot where the skin on hinata's thigh rests in his palm as her legs wrap perfectly above his hips, bodies sliding into place. they’re a whole heart-beat closer now. hinata’s body up against naruto's, her soft breast in his face, her arm fierce and tight around his shoulders, her palm covering up the goosebumps on his neck.

hinata hauls him down with a handful of hair and, _oh_ , naruto thinks, _yes_. hinata kisses him and there's this hot, incredible drag of tongue across naruto's bottom lip. he’s immediately pushing into it with just the tiniest suggestion of pressure, easy to pull away from if she wants to. 

she doesn't.

naruto looks up at the bright full moon, thankful. hinata is his and he's hinata's and, well, that's just how it should be.

he should have known it wouldn't be easy – should have known that the struggle of it wasn't going to be simple. but, with this warm, whole feeling filling up his chest, it just might turn out to be worth it.


	2. last week in konohagakure...

trouble starts with a kiss, nothing special, really, naruto and hinata kiss all the time, now.

honestly, naruto doesn’t understand the problem. he and hinata kiss all the time. they kissed immediately after fleeing toneri’s castle. they kissed after the debrief at the hokage’s office.

they kissed a dozen times. they kissed when naruto proposed to hinata right outside her father’s hospital room that same night. 

he’d leaned in mouth just a little slack, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. he angled himself down so hinata's face was at the best angle for kissing—if she wanted to.

she kissed his cheek, quick and clumsy and so close to the corner of his mouth.

he flinched when hinata's fingers touched the back of his neck, but hinata just tightened her hold and pulled and naruto let her. they kissed with nibbles and licks that set his brain on fire. low, pleased sounds kept rumbling from her.

  
  
  
  


this is how it starts;

  
  
  
  


the wedding day comes and as bride and groom they’re dressed in fancy wedding kimono. 

hiashi nods to hinata. appreciation or acceptance, maybe.

as groom and bride, naruto and hinata are lead through the ceremony by a local priest. they drink three times from three different sake cups. they kiss, blushing madly after their first taste of liquor. it’s a satin-soft brush that zips across the nerves. it's a lot more like a first kiss than naruto’s first kiss was; chaste; a barely-there brush of lips. their friends and family cheer. 

as groom and bride, naruto and hinata break open a barrel of sake – provided by the hyuga clan – and they gift their family, friends and comrades a taste of the liquor. one by one guests approach the newlywed’s table and together naruto and hinata give out sake in glistening white sake cups with opaque orange whirlpools in the center – also provided by the hyuga clan. 

as groom and bride, naruto and hinata are urged to change into less formal attire for the reception. naruto returns in a suit – again, provided by the hyuga clan – and hinata returns in another kimono.

“i… you look good in a suit.” she reaches out plucking his suspenders curiously. the fabric snaps back instantly. “i love how handsome you look.” 

“oh wow.” naruto struggles with his words for a moment, mind stumbling over his thoughts. hinata is in love with him. hinata thinks he’s handsome. a blush begins creeping up his neck and across his cheeks. “thanks.”

he should probably say something about hinata and how she looks. he should say she looks beautiful or gorgeous or maybe he should kiss her? and as soon as that thought crosses his mind naruto gets closer, reaches for her hand to grab her attention. 

he gets this sense hinata doesn't want to look at him properly. she peeks at him, tentatively, tilts her head forward, her bangs and lashes hiding her eyes. it's always like that. hinata steals his looks and touches, tucking them away, and naruto wishes she didn't feel like she had to. 

“yes.” she says, smiling timidly, unsteady on her feet, just sort of hovering, too close for politeness. she takes another breath. “i’m so happy when you kiss me, naruto. i’m so happy.” she squeezes his hand back. “i’m truly happy with you.”

there's a beat of silence in the air, two, three, and hinata knows naruto feels it too. his breath hitches with a little jolt of surprise and a blink. there's a spot of color rising on his cheeks too.

“i’m happy too hinata,” naruto answers with just a hint of a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. “you make me so happy i want to kiss you.” he winks at her, enjoying the blush coloring her face, more flattering now that they're in love. 

  
  
  
  


when the time comes for speeches and toast, their friends, family and guests line up to drink with the newlyweds. naruto shares a drink with iruka, sakura, kakashi as they cheers to his future.

hinata shares cheers with her team, her father joins them reluctantly, and hanabi asks for a cup despite his presence. naruto almost pours her a cup too, until hinata slaps his hand, immediately taking the ladle. 

then, the kages, each giving their own special thanks drink cheerfully with the newlyweds. team ten drinks without hesitation and team gai comes next, walking on their hands, except for tenten who takes her drink upright. hinata almost pours lee a cup before the image of neji stops her hand, immediately withdrawing the ladle.

naruto almost pours konohamaru a cup too, again, hinata slaps his hand, taking the ladle. 

“getting your wife angry on the day of the wedding, huh?” konohamaru snickers from behind his camera. he zooms into naruto’s face, the hurt evident.

“come on hinata, you didn’t think i was really gonna give him some?” naruto smiles innocently.

“i don’t even believe that.” konohamaru laughs. “give naruto a kiss if you forgive ‘em, sis.”

konohamaru teases hinata with an absurd face, eyes crossed and lips puckered dramatically. he lifts his camera ready to capture her scandalized expression, fully expecting to be shooed away. instead hinata turns, reaching for her husband and they kiss affectionately. 

as they kiss for konohamaru’s camera, naruto tries to tamp down viciously on the flutter in his stomach that feels far too familiar. he tries.

naruto tries to kiss her soft, so close to gentle because hinata kisses with the most bizarre mixture of tenderness and insistence. he tries to be modest, only not at all. not with the way hinata’s tongue lingers against his mouth. 

heat stings in the tips of konohamaru’s ears, eyes locked onto the scene, shocked still.

it gets sloppy, fast. naruto is getting bold with attempts that are more licks than lip, he's kissing with his tongue rather than his lips, pleasure rather than finesse. he tries to hold back but hinata and the little noises she’s making are muffled by their kiss.

kissing like this is something they shouldn’t be doing. they have an audience, most are cringing and others seem baffled. hiashi exits the venue with the priest. in the distance iruka hollers naruto’s name confirming the kiss to be longer-than-formal. 

it's really sloppy, really; lips just barely finding lips, slipping and finding cheeks and chins and skin instead.

the newlyweds lose themselves in it. 

naruto can feel the pulse in hinata’s lips, in the place where their thighs are ghosting together, in the hand she has on naruto's shoulder. his lips feather across hinata’s skin, kisses more like a breath with a hint of tongue that drags her like a magnet, open-mouthed and straining. this kiss will be with him for all future shower-time fantasies; the perfect way they fit together, the brush of their lips, and their bumping noses, the warmth of hinata and her embrace, tight and solid. kissing shouldn’t even be such a big deal, but shouldn't is one of those concepts naruto has never gotten a particularly firm grasp on, too much thrill-seeking ingrained into his dna to really be good at all of that patience and prudence.

the kisses get hinata smiling though, and leave konohamaru wondering. 

are they… doing it? or have they done it? or at least, on one or many occasions, did it? it's been the trend for awhile – the local hero’s sex life – the not doing it and the unspoken maybe. 

awkward yet explicit in his thoughts, konahamaru’s gaze lingers heavily on the couple for a moment. he tries to sneak in a few pictures but his camera isn't very quiet and while naruto’s movements _are_ sluggish from the sake his fist collides hard with konohamaru’s shoulder, just the right angle to make his arm feel a little bit numb all the way down.

“what are you taking pictures of ?” naruto takes another sluggish swing at konohamaru. “you little pervert!”

“i learned from the best!” konohamaru dodges, eyes hinata once more before he blushes and turns away. “i’m gonna go find iruka-sensei!”

  
  
  
  


they've kissed before, that much is clear. once and twice and a few more times. hinata kisses his forehead and his cheeks, with all the physicality; hugs where naruto's face naturally slots into the fold of hinata's neck and shoulder. always holding each other close.

  
  
  
  


“hey, naruto.” shikamaru approaches, his thumb jutted behind him. “you think you can keep your mouth occupied with a conversation for a while? sai’s suggesting party games.”

“sai and games?” naruto smiles, claps his hand around hinata’s waist, tugging her closer. “that guy’s a weirdo, ya know, anything he suggests can’t be fun.”

“it’s a drinking game.”

“well… i guess it can’t be that bad.”

with the promise of more alcohol, naruto follows after shikamaru.

  
  
  
  


“the rules to this game are simple; i say something i’ve never done and you drink if you have done it.” sai watches naruto think. “i suppose i should go first, hm, alright, how about—" clearing his throat, sai dredges up from the depths of his memories, from the many conversations he’s had with shikamaru, what he thinks is correct— "never, have i ever, done a… golden fountain."

kiba raises his shot glass to lips like he's ready to knock it back. shikamaru curses, and kicks sai under the table.

naruto breaks into a fit of giggles, "fucking, fountain? are you serious? did you mean golden shower?"

blinking, shot glass still held at the swell of his lips, kiba looks between the two of them.

"yes, of course, didn't i say that?"

kiba’s tongue darts out to lick his lower lip, he hasn't lowered his shot yet.

"no," chouji drawls, leaning forward in his chair towards kiba, "but i'm pretty sure we got the drift of what you were saying."

the table fixates on kiba as knocks back his shot.

“this game is interesting.” sai smiles, plainly. "isn’t it?" 

“were you intentionally targeting me? that doesn’t seem fair." kiba’s lips curl, agitated. 

"this game wasn't meant to be fair," sai laughs, earnestly mocking. “i can’t believe girls get worked up over this guy.”

“sai, shut up,” shikamaru quickly spits, "shino, your next."

shino nods and looks straight at naruto. there's an expression on his face for a moment, just a moment, that no one quite recognizes. on anyone else, it’d be read as nervousness but there’s reasonably reliable evidence that shino isn't actually in possession of that particular emotion. he probably had it removed at the same time he was getting his shame taken out. 

naruto squares his shoulders and prepares for the worst.

"never have i ever been a pervert."

 **this game really** **_isn’t_ ** **fair,** kurama’s voice is loud enough to make naruto reflexively flinch. 

kiba starts laughing.

naruto begins to sweat. “what?”

“oh come on, naruto.” kiba’s laughter continues, he shakes with it.

it isn't hard to imagine what shino and kiba and even kurama are driving at, but naruto’s rather deftly avoiding thinking along those lines, and he's not inclined to make it easy on any of them. he sits a little straighter, more stiff, and avoids the knowing looks from the table. 

kiba keeps laughing. 

“naruto?” asks lee, tilting his gaze towards the groom.

naruto shrugs. the smile he puts on feels stretched thin, tension all the way up to his eyes. privately, he curses at himself for not coming up with a suitable lie.

kiba’s infectious laughter makes shikamaru turn from the table, smiling. 

“you’re getting annoying.” naruto mutters, the look he gives chouji at least stops a few giggles from escaping. 

all kiba can do is clutch his stomach and wheeze, tipping over onto his side in a bid for more air.

agitated, naruto asks, “what’s your deal?”

kiba pauses in his fit, to chortle out, “everyone knows you’re a pervert naruto!”

“i’m not a pervert, dog-breath!” naruto quickly defends himself. “whatever you heard, it was all that pervy sage, i swear, ya know.” he starts automatically to deny, awkward and made worse by the stutter his throat gives at kiba’s constant laughter. 

“but naruto, you were his student.” sai reminds him. “and without his tutelage you did invent the sexy jutsu, harem jutsu, and reverse harem jutsu.”

lee raises his hand. “and not to mention your reverse harem jutsu aided in ending a war!” he states, proudly.

naruto’s cheeks begin to burn. guilty, he drinks his shot.

“oh no,” kiba yelps from his side of the table, sliding the sake bottle over. “you gotta drink more than that.” 

“what,” naruto whines. “that—”

“that jutsu was created in our academy days.” shino cuts in. “you were even a pervert back then.”

disgruntled, naruto glares before pouring himself another shot. 

“you might as well drink from the bottle, pervert.”

“you guys are too harsh, ya know!” 

kiba laughs. “we’re not being harsh, we’re just telling ya how it is.” he continues, amused. “now drink!”

“drink!” chouji cheers.

naruto eyes the bottle for a moment before hastily grabbing it. he’s trying not to spill a drop as he takes a swallow, then another, thick air dragged into his lungs in gulps. as soon as the alcohol sloshes into his stomach he feels it.

“how could you call me a pervert on my wedding day?”

“easy,” shikamaru answers. “you’re a pervert.”

“shikamaru!”

“just think of it this way, naruto,” sai points out. “all that research you’ve done with your pervert master will come to aid you when the time comes to consummate your marriage.”

“i keep telling ya i didn’t do anything, stupid sai.” naruto mutters. “pfft… when the time comes for what? con..su..mate…whatever.”

“poor hinata.” sai shakes his head. “based on a number of attributes. specifically, your lack of inhibitions as well as your time spent as the pupil of master jiraiya, a notorious pervert, for three years maybe you’ll find some way to satisfy her libido with those clones of yours.” 

heat stings in the tips of naruto’s ears, intensifying his flushed cheeks, but honestly, that may have more to do with the alcohol than embarrassment. 

“you guys are a buncha damn jerks, ya know!” he cries. 

"i don't see any reason you should be so …. offended," says shikamaru, though he's mostly talking to himself. "it’s such a double standard anyway. if you're a woman, you've got restraint but if you're a man, you're a freak." he lets out a sigh.

“my dad thought i was some closeted pervert before i met karui.” chouji admits hastily.

“i too have met that special someone to give myself to.” lee smiles, all teeth.

an odd laugh comes from naruto. “what are you guys talking about?”

“intimate interactions,” sai and hums, ready to share his research. “well, potential sexual endeavors.”

naruto frowns. he has no idea when the subject shifted. “what’s that stuff gotta do with anything?” he blinks, trying to focus.

sai shakes his head. “how could i forget? you are a dickless shinobi,” sai teases. “but that’s not to say he’s never had sex, small dicks are a kink.”

“sex?” naruto jolts. “kinks? what are you talking about?” he says, choking up awkwardly, gritting his teeth around the urge to stutter. “what the hell, and you all called me a pervert, listen to sai!”

“hm?” a conversationally appropriate smile makes it onto sai’s face. “i’m not the one you drank from the bottle.”

kiba seems to recover from another fit of laughter just in time to say, “don’t talk hinata into anything weird, pervert.”

“you bastards!” naruto huffs, then as an afterthought he adds, “i’m her husband, not a pervert!”

aside from a loud smattering of laughter from kiba and sai, and a good natured elbow to his side from lee, no one else seems inclined to say anything more about it.

  
  
  


thinking about it all now, trouble starts with sake and party games, in that order. well, actually, sai should be at the top of the list because if it wasn’t for sai there'd be no party games. but then sake would still have to come before sai. also, shikamaru kind of has to be put on the blame list too because if it wasn’t for him, neither naruto nor sai would be tangled up in this at all and there would just be sake, and hinata which would probably be okay.

  
  
  
  


there's an empty beat between drinking where naruto turns and there's a glazed, faraway look to him. belatedly, registering his wife is no longer by his side, he senses her across the room. she’s sitting with sakura, ino and hanabi. other kunoichi aren’t too far away either.

she’s still nursing a cup, plied and made pliant, sugar and alcohol coalescing in her stomach to make her giggly and talkative. she's offhandedly graceful as she pours up another cup and intrinsically eye-catching with the drunken flush across her face. 

naruto is next to her before he can think. he leans in before he can stop himself, knows hinata's eyes are wide and unsure without looking—

naruto looks a little shocked after kissing hinata, too, but then the corner of his mouth twitches, looking rather like a smirk, and revealing that he knew exactly what he'd done. he licks his lips, way more distracting than it ought to be, then a laugh bursts out of him, loud and a little bit goofy, and definitely not what hinata expected.

“get use to me already, you don’t need to get so worked up!” naruto frets, yanking his wife closer by joining their hands. “look at you, hinata. you’re all red!”

“of course she’s red!” sakura breaks in. “you came out of nowhere!”

“yeah naruto,” ino agrees. “do have any idea how startled a girl can get when a man suddenly appears without notice?”

“sorry hinata.” naruto scratches the back of his head, thinking of an apology. 

hinata is stunned. her eyes flit to the point of contact, but she doesn't pull away or tense up like naruto thought she would, just relaxes into it after a split-second of hesitation. she can't seem to keep herself from touching either but she doesn't push to get any closer. 

“oh naruto.” hinata draws in a little breath, preparing to gather her words, that's as far as she gets, though. her husband is immeadiatley ducking to catch her lips in another soft kiss. 

the crowd of kunoichi around them squeals. 

“naruto, we shouldn’t.” hinata immediately hides her face behind one of her sleeves. “it’s embarrassing.”

“sorry,” naruto apologizes, completely insincere and squeezes her hand as some form of comfort before leaning in to peck her cheek. “but it felt good, right?”

  
  
  
  


honest and upfront here? some integral part of hinata's brain melts at the thought of naruto, she’s pretty sure she must have hit her head or something when she was a kid, and for some reason the side effects only show up when naruto is around because she can already tell this one of those things she should just say ‘we shouldn’t’ to, in lieu of, ‘whatever you want’.

but, hinata has always been one to take an opportunity where it presents itself, especially if she thinks it's worth the risk and the effort, and she's always sure that naruto, with his powerful, steady hands and sly smile and peculiar uncompromising attitude, is worth it all.

for hinata, it's very easy to feel like the center of his world for a few generous seconds; so she rarely minds the risk of occupying his time. she’s all too eager to go along with his plans.

— _maybe it’s the liquor..?_

  
  
  
  


shoes squeak softly on the parquet floor outside the door and hinata is first to notice. her spine is an iron bar, rigid between her shoulders when she realizes _who_.

"naruto, wait, stop—please!" she struggles, suddenly, inexplicably tense and sucking her stomach in to try and dip away from her husband’s searching hands. 

naruto doesn't quite get off of hinata so much as give her some space, though his hands don't stray far from her body. 

"it's just—this isn't—" she can't keep the eye contact long, her gaze fluttering. "it's, it's just kind of—"

"kind of a no?" naruto says, hushed smiling all the same. "are you alright, hinata?"

she doesn't get around to saying anything else though, a creaking door disrupts the quiet urgent mood, and like portraits of awkwardness the ninja just stare at each other.

“...hey iruka-sensei!”


End file.
